


Everything Old Is New Again

by Vera



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-23
Updated: 2002-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'Where's the fun if Clark isn't cherry?'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Old Is New Again

** [Everything Old Is New Again](http://www.livejournal.com/users/copracat/1934.html) **

Someone said somewhere, 'Where's the fun if Clark isn't cherry?' And I'm there for that. I am so there for that.

But, what if Clark isn't a virgin? What if that pretty, pretty boy has been tripped and tossed and stripped and just eaten up?

"Clark, can you go help Rachel move her old washing machine?" his mother might ask. Of course he will. He's a good boy.

"Don't make it look too easy,son," his dad will warn as he leaves.

So he'll help. He'll heave and sweat and look just right and do a good job, the gentle way he can. Then Rachel (Mrs Gunther, divorced) will make him ice tea or whatever they drink for cool in Kansas. She'll offer him cookies and sit him down at her kitchen table. Fuss over him. Lean forward. Touch his hand as she talks. "You've grown so tall, Clark." Oh, it's not long before he's sweatier, holding something softer, thrusting with something harder. And not cherry pop Clark anymore.

Anna (Miss Pooley, piano teacher) will be next. She leans over him, holds his long fingers in position over the keys, breasts against him. "What sensitive hands you have, Clark." What music they play on her instrument.

Clark gets used to seduction. His slow smile works with some, his quick smile with others. The shy ones earn a slow and suggestive glance through his lashes for their reluctance. Lonely women and Clark. Happy, fulfilled women and Clark. How he delights in them all. For those moments he's not too young, not too clumsy, not too different. Loved in a way his parents can't love him. Treated like a man. And doing good.

He is interested in Lana. He doesn't understand why he, so irresistible to grown women, can't get a hook on Lana. He tries and trips over his own feet. Wants to throw up. Is dizzy and disoriented. It's unnerving and confusing and makes him feel too young, too clumsy, too much of a freak and a geek.

Chloe and Pete are no help. So he visits his lady friends under the guise of helpful Clark Kent, Martha and Jonathan Kent's nice boy. Continues to do good. And one day he saves a life.

One day his life changes.

One shocked and shocking look from newborn eyes in a reborn body. Hauled from the water and laid on the river bank. Pale offering to a unthinking god.

"I thought I hit you."

"You did," Clark answers, meaning something else.

Everything old is new again.

  


** [Everything New Is Eagerly Taken](http://www.livejournal.com/users/copracat/31340.html) **

Clark was mumbling against his neck.

"What did you say?"

"I've only done this with women," Clark said, reaching for the the buttons on Lex's shirt.

"No guys? Just women?"

"Yeah, well I didn't know." Clark had opened Lex's shirt and was licking along his collarbone, moving up.

"Know?" Lex clutched at Clark when his lips reached Lex's earlobe.

"That I liked guys. That guys could be liked. Until I met you."

"Hold on." Lex struggled to push Clark away. He was a brick wall, so Lex took the other option and stepped back. "You decided you were gay when you hauled my ass out of the river?"

"No. Maybe. I wanted to kiss you without the taste of river water. I really -" He stopped, pink flushing his cheeks, granting Lex some sense of control over the situation; Clark could still blush.

"Yes?"

Clark did that damned eyelash dipping, sideways-glance thing. Damn him. "I really wanted you to suck my dick."

Lex could tell that he wasn't hiding his shock, that his face was far from poker because Clark stopped smiling and started looked worried. "Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you, I mean, I did, but you don't have to."

Lex wasn't sure he could get the words out as he stopped Clark's retreat.

"Oh yes, I do."

Fingers twisting in Clark's hair, he hauled him down for kissing, devouring. Lex pushed at him, forcing Clark to stumble backwards until he fell into an armchair. "Lift up," His hands were at Clark's fly and pulling down his jeans roughly. Clark said, "Ow, careful," but it didn't matter to Lex. He was pulling Clark's boxers down, pushing him back in the chair, kneeling between his bared thighs.

  



End file.
